du bleu, du jaune, du rose
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno :: Khany et Yoko représentent deux espèces, des myriades de nuances, et un seul cœur. Ajoutez à cela leurs peuples et leurs enfants respectives...
1. deux espèces

à rapprocher d'un autre one-shot, "La terre tourne, te cachant à son bord", appartenant au recueil "de la Terre à Vinéa" ( /s/4001514/7/ )

**Titre : **Du bleu, du jaune, du rose  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yoko Tsuno &amp; Khāny  
**Genre : **first contact/amitié  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« interspecies » pour LadiesBingo (inter-espèce/espèces différentes)  
**Prompt : **WoCtoberfest  
**Avertissement :** un peu de confrontation à du racisme  
**Continuité :** début de série  
**Nombre de mots : **740

oOo

Ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, que Terriens et Vinéens sont deux espèces différentes. Les deux sont humanoïdes – ou plutôt, puisque les Vinéens étaient déjà tels qu'ils sont, il y a 400 000 ans, ce sont les hommes terriens qui seraient des vinéoïdes ? Leur vaisseau, portant les espoirs de survie au terme d'un voyage de vingt millions d'années à travers le cosmos, a touché la Terre quand l'humanité à ses balbutiements _Homo erectus_ s'essayait à la domestication du feu. Les Vinéens venus du ciel maîtrisaient la force même des soleils.

La coïncidence provoque une question : peut-être qu'une faction rebelle aurait refusé de s'enterrer dans les grottes souterraines pour tenter de s'adapter immédiatement, et au passage apporter, tel le Prométhée de leurs légendes ultérieures, le feu à ces grands singes qui commençaient juste à leur ressembler ?  
Ni Khāny ni Yoko n'y croient. Le Vinéens n'ont certainement pas orchestré l'évolution des humains terriens. Ils les ont laissés se développer par eux-mêmes sans se mêler à eux. La convergence évolutive est étrange, il est vrai : des millénaires plus tard, seule la couleur de la peau les distingue. Mais comme l'humanité en porte déjà tant de différentes, qu'est-ce qui les met tellement à part ? La variété des Terriens fascine d'ailleurs les Vinéens qui n'ont qu'une seule nuance. Si la leur n'était pas si éloignée du spectre humain, ils pourraient facilement passer pour une variation de plus de la même espèce.

La différence est surtout intérieure, et subtile. Leur métabolisme présente des divergences ils respirent le même air et consomment basiquement la même nourriture, mais tel élément indispensable pour les uns est inutile pour les autres, tel autre est même toxique.  
Le premier contact entre leurs deux espèces impliqua de chaque côté des personnes pas assez versées dans les sciences ou manquant la curiosité intellectuelle pour s'interroger sur l'étendue et la profondeur de leur différences biologiques. Notamment, le nombre de leurs chromosomes et l'arrangement de la carte de leurs gènes ? À cette époque peu de savants terriens s'y intéressaient, la population générale encore moins. Savoir si leurs espèces sont inter fertiles serait pourtant fascinant.

La question se posera peut-être plus tard. La rencontre en question fut autrement fascinante : elle toucha non les sciences froides mais directement au plus près du cœur. Yoko aime à penser que les formes et les couleurs qui différencient les êtres importent peu si leurs pensée s'unissent pour bâtir un univers. Et elles s'étaient à peine rencontrées qu'elle et Khāny étaient déjà unies par les liens de l'amitié. L'amour entre elles fut instantané, porté par une bienveillance et un désir de vivre en paix, côte à côte au moins, ensemble peut-être.  
L'harmonie des couleurs, si elle est désirée dans certaines parties du monde, est hélas encore difficile dans d'autres. Yoko et Khāny veulent tout de même croire à sa possibilité y compris pour des espèces différentes qui ne pourront sans doute pas se croiser. Les unions mixtes sont souvent nécessaires à l'intégration de deux populations différentes. Elles seront infertiles ici, il faudra retisser des liens à chaque génération, mais et alors ? Elles ne sont pas impossibles pour autant.

Yoko a quitté son île natale où l'on regardait l'occasionnel visiteur – rare et toujours Européen ou Nord-américain les autres ethnies n'existaient pour elle qu'à la télévision – comme définitivement étranger. Arrivée dans ce pays lointain dont elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il l'accueillerait avec moins de méfiance, le mélange des couleurs est devenu pour elle réalité.  
C'était son tour à elle d'être la nuance rare et exotique qui ressortait de la masse. Elle se vit réduite plus souvent qu'à son goût à son joli visage et sa couleur inhabituelle avant qu'on la laisse exprimer ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur, mais personne ne la rejeta ouvertement. Elle sait qu'il n'en est pas ainsi pour toutes les couleurs dans tous les pays du monde et elle compte sa chance relative.

De même, elle offrira sans condition d'offrir la leur aux Vinéens. La question pour elle n'est pa d'où ils viennent ni ce qui donne à leur peau cette teinte, mais ce que leur rencontre peut leur apporter mutuellement. Et, même si les Vinéens hésitent à se faire reconnaître de l'ensemble des Terriens, une chose est sûre pour Khāny et Yoko : sans engager leurs espèces respectives entières, au moins sur un plan personnel, juste entre elles deux et leurs amis immédiat, la rencontre sera riche, très riche.


	2. variations

**Titre : **De nouveaux horizons  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages : **peuple vinéen  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **«_bright colours_» pour genprompt bingo (couleurs vives)  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Se réveiller avec comme seul horizon les parois d'une grotte vous ôte pour longtemps l'envie de rire… d'autant plus quand l'on sait que la planète que l'on a laissée derrière soi avant de s'endormir a été détruite depuis, qu'il faut travailler dur à rendre celle où l'on se retrouve habitable, et que l'on ignore quand les gens que l'on connaissait autrefois seront à leur tour tirés de leur léthargie, si tant est que ça arrive à un moment où l'on sera encore là soi-même, si jamais…  
La société vinéenne en exil a dû se réorganiser pour se focaliser sur ce seul but : domestiquer localement l'environnement d'une planète inconnue et y adapter leurs organismes pour y vivre et pas seulement survivre.  
Des individus sont sélectionnés selon leurs capacités personnelles et affectés à différentes équipes avec des tâches précises à accomplir, et au passage, se retrouvent sanglés dans l'uniforme correspondant.

Depuis longtemps, bien avant le grand cataclysme, les vêtements sont fabriqués de façon standardisée, fonctionnalisée, rentabilisée et ils laissent peu de place à une accessorisation personnelle. On rencontre selon les secteurs des collants blancs avec tuniques codées, violettes, noires ou pourpre, ou des combinaisons de travail. Dans certains secteurs où les travailleurs doivent être bien visibles pour des raisons de sécurité, on trouve du rouge et même de l'orange criard. Sur des projets plus diversifiés, ailleurs, dans d'autres services, on parle de vert acide et de jaune brillant… mais quand on n'y est pas soi-même affecté, ça n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit.

Depuis l'introduction de trois Terriens dans une mission spéciale qui nécessitait de reconnaître à distance au premier coup d'œil chaque membre de l'équipe dans le vide espace, quel que soit l'éclairage et avant d'utiliser les transmetteurs et demandait pour cela une sélection de couleurs empruntées à différents services et dénuées de leur signification habituelle, une brèche s'est ouverte à un peu plus de variété.  
De plus, à partir de là commença la grande migration de retour qui demandait une organisation plus soignée encore, pour réhabiliter les structures survivantes sur leur planète d'origine et en construire de nouvelles, pour intégrer les peuplades y vivant actuellement, descendants lointains de leurs ancêtres et réadapter les réfugiés à une planète transformée.

De grands changements se produisirent en parallèle : alors même qu'il fallait faire attention à tout pour ce retour, la société qui se réinventait découvrait une libération discrète. Repenser les rôles de chacun et partager les connaissances de différents pans de civilisation élargit bien des horizons et se traduisit d'abord par le symptôme discret… d'une plus grande offre de couleurs, selon les goûts des individus et plus juste de la hiérarchie ou d'une spécialité.  
Les unités de production ne permettent pas encore d'en modifier la coupe standard hors des ajustements de taille mais depuis toujours il est possible de jouer sur les coiffures et plus que jamais on s'invente un renouveau de créativité ; on ajoute ici ou là des bijoux, et surtout… on accepte de créer de nouvelles nuances.  
On voit bientôt fleurir plusieurs versions de bleu, plus juste du turquoise, même du bleu ciel, du bleu chair, jusque là considéré presque indécent. Du rose inspiré des Terriens mâles fait également son apparition et peu à peu les teintes d'abord créées pour les éléments étrangers s'intègrent à la société vinéenne régulière.

La rencontre avec une autre Cité qu'on croyait perdue apporte même la possibilité d'inverser les motifs habituels. Celle d'un autre vaisseau parti vers un autre coin de la galaxie, de voir comment les uniformes ont changé ailleurs, où différentes conditions de vie ont exigé une évolution différente des fonctionnalités… et par là même, des modes. Ce qui peut être utile est réintégré, mais même ce qui ne semble pas l'être peut toujours être repensé et inspirer autre chose.  
Au fur et à mesure que la société vinéenne qui se croyait unique retrouve des variations de son histoire, de son devenir, elle s'enrichit… et ça commence à se voir.


	3. et les enfants

**Titre : **Princesse de l'espace  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages : **Khany, Yoko, Rosée du Matin, Poky  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« _pink_ » pour LadiesBingo (rose)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **_Les Exilés de Kifa_ ;  
fait écho à cette autre fic  
**Nombre de mots : **1100+

oOo

La reconstruction des différentes Cités progresse à grands pas. Celle qui bénéficie du Troisième Soleil s'est pleinement réveillée ; d'autres ont suivi. Celle des Abysses reprend sa vie. Les populations autochtones s'habituent aux changements qui s'opèrent depuis la disparition du Guide Suprême. Alors que la population se réadapte à la vie à la surface, quelques nouvelles naissances ont lieu, avec parcimonie, mais les enfants restent encore rares : au moment du grand cataclysme, la plupart ont été exilés pour survivre. Poky fait encore figure d'exception et s'ennuie un peu en l'absence d'enfants de son âge.  
Tous les six mois, un nouveau convoi intersidéral rapatrie une partie de la population placée en léthargie sur Terre – et Yoko et ses amis l'accompagne. Les Terriens ne sont pas de leur société et malgré l'amitié qui les unissent, ne comprennent pas toujours leur fonctionnement – mais ils respectent leurs différences, leur point de vue extérieur leur est d'ailleurs souvent utile quand un problème semble insoluble aux Vinéens dont le mode de raisonnement s'est sclérosé au cours des millénaires où ils sont restés focalisés sur la survie de leur peuple et rien d'autre ; et, bien sûr, leur amitié leur est infiniment précieuse.  
Et cette fois, Yoko a annoncé qu'ils seraient accompagnés… d'une fillette. De l'âge de Poky. Khany accueille la nouvelle avec étonnement, mais procède immédiatement à l'arrangement des accommodations pour l'accueillir, sans chercher à discuter. Il sera toujours temps, quand ils seront là, d'aller au-delà des explications rapides. Non, cette enfant n'est pas un miracle de la biologie ; l'espèce humaine ne marche pas comme ça. Ça n'est pas une petite sœur non plus, au sens biologique du terme, comme Khany et Poky, mais les liens du cœur sont les mêmes.

Comme Poky les a déjà accompagnés en mission d'exploration plusieurs fois déjà, ni Khany ni Yoko n'ont la moindre inquiétude concernant la sécurité de la petite Rosée du Matin. Il ne leur viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'elle puisse ne pas s'entendre avec Poky aussi bien que leurs aînées se comprennent – et, par chance, elles ont raison de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça.  
Et Khany sait déjà ce dont elle aura besoin ; il lui faut de l'équipement à sa taille, mais d'une nouvelle couleur. Depuis leur première mission d'exploration, Poky porte le même orange basique qui a échu à Pol, faute d'assez de variété disponible à l'époque. Elle avait sélectionné autant de couleurs différentes que possibles, indépendamment des codes attribués aux équipes régulières, les répartissant en fonction du physique de chacun, pour repérer facilement les porteurs au premier coup d'œil mais sans beaucoup penser à leurs personnalités. La société vinéenne, jusqu'ici, ne faisait pas grand cas de l'individualité.  
… Mais pour ce qui est de Pol et de Poky, comme ils s'entendent si bien malgré leur différence d'âge, cette couleur commune leur correspond bien. Aussi, pour ce nouveau membre dans leur équipe qu'elle imagine comme une Yoko miniature, Khany pense d'abord au même vert. Mais comme Yoko suggère de lui demander son avis pour qu'elle fasse elle-même son choix parmi les possibilités offertes, Rosée exige… du rose.

Khany avait déjà autour d'elle du rouge, de l'orange, du vert, du bleu, du violet. Parmi les communautés autochtones, on porte des couleurs ternes et tristes. Dans les premiers niveaux de la Cité des Abysses, de même. Dans ses grands fonds et sur Ixo en revanche, elle a aperçu d'autres nuances, d'autres combinaisons de couleurs qu'on n'aurait jamais utilisés de son temps, dans sa Cité de naissance, dans la base où elle a grandi, et par extension dans la Cité où elle reconstruit une nouvelle vie. Autres peuples, autres mœurs… Mais justement, pour des amis d'ailleurs, elle demandera à ce qu'on fasse cet effort pour une première fois.  
Par ici on préfère des teintes franches, du bleu, du jaune, un rouge plus prononcé. Le rose n'est pas une couleur souvent vue chez eux ; on la trouve organique, avec quelque chose de maladif. Elle est habituée maintenant à le voir sur la peau de Pol et Vic ; Yoko est dorée : c'était plus facile à apprivoiser chez elle. Là où les garçons auront toujours un air un peu alien, elle est juste exotique. Quant à la petite Rosée qui lui ressemble effectivement beaucoup, elle est absolument ravie de sa combinaison rose. Et sa combinaison rose ne lui va pas mal, après tout.

« On dirait que je suis une princesse de l'espace ! » s'exclame-t-elle. C'est tellement mieux que la combinaison blanche que la cousine Monya lui avait prêtée une fois et qui ressemblait à un pyjama, à ce qu'elle se met ensuite à raconter. Au moins, celle-ci a de la couleur, et la même couleur que le joli kimono de Yoko avec les fleurs, que Rosée admire et jalouse depuis qu'elle l'a vu une fois. Quand on lui laisse le choix de ses propres habits, elle aime les robes orages, jaunes, rouges, n'importe tant que c'est vif – en ça elle ressemble sans le savoir aux Vinéennes – et si possible avec une jupe volante – mais ici il n'y en aura pas… et en fait ça n'est pas bien grave.  
Elle ne se préoccupe pas beaucoup de l'espace alentour mais babille et tisse des contes colorés pour Poky qui l'écoute, déjà fascinée. Rosée est déjà dans son élément ici et Poky est tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin sa propre amie ! Le courant passe immédiatement. Elle était obligée jusqu'ici de partager Yoko avec Khany ; elle avait bien Pol pour s'occuper d'elle pendant que les grands partaient s'amuser ailleurs, il est toujours gentil avec elle, mais ça n'est pas pareil que d'avoir son amie préférée… Quand elles sont à la maison sans leurs amis terriens, elle a sa maman Synda en plus de Khany et c'est bien. Mais ça, c'est la vie de tous les jours, alors que l'arrivée de Yoko et ses amis c'est plus rare et c'est toujours la fête. Au début, quand Khany l'a prévenue que Yoko amenait quelqu'un d'autre, Poky s'est un peu inquiétée de devoir partager Yoko avec cette autre – sans savoir que Rosée aussi se demandait si elle aurait à partager Yoko avec eux. Et en fait, comme elles s'entendent tout de suite à merveille, la question devient de se partager mutuellement avec le reste du monde. Poky, à son tour, raconte toute sa vie et fait déjà visiter en paroles ce que Rosée verra bientôt en vrai (…ou pas quand il est question d'endroits secrets où elle ne va que quand les grands dorment).

En tout cas, Yoko comme Khany peuvent être rassurées : elles ont fait le bon choix en permettant à Rosée de venir, et de choisir sa couleur. Tout va pour le mieux !


End file.
